1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to optical detection systems. In particular the disclosure relates to an optical multiplexing system for detecting sample components in at least two different sample chambers, a method for detecting sample components in at least two different sample chambers, a computer program element and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
The polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is a technique widely used in molecular biology. It derives its name from one of its key components, a deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) polymerase used to amplify a piece of DNA by in vitro enzymatic replication. As PCR progresses, the DNA generated is used as a template for replication. This sets in motion a chain reaction in which the DNA template is exponentially amplified. With PCR it is possible to amplify a single or few copies of a piece of DNA across several orders of magnitude, generating millions or more copies of the DNA piece. PCR can be extensively modified to perform a wide array of genetic manipulations.
Thereby thermal cyclers as laboratory apparatuses are used to amplify segments of DNA via the PCR process. The cycler rises and lowers the temperature surrounding of the samples within the cartridges or sample chambers in discrete, pre-programmed steps.
In molecular biology, real-time PCR (rtPCR) or also called quantitive real-time PCR is used as a laboratory technique based on the PCR reaction to amplify and simultaneously quantify a targeted DNA molecule. It enables both detection and quantification of a specific sequence in a DNA sample.